Just a Dream
by Gasuga
Summary: Ini bahkan hanya mimpi. bxb . Yoonmin. Min Yoongi x Park Jimin
1. Chapter 1

"Yoongi membuka ransel yang ia letakkan di atas meja, mengambil buku paket dan buku latihan Matematikanya dari sana. Membuka buku paket, ia mencoba fokus pada 10 soal yang ada di sana. Mencoba memahami metode apa yang harus digunakan untuk mengerjakan soal nomor 1, 2, 3, dan seterusnya. Tapi lagi-lagi fokusnya hilang, dari semalam, setelah dia bermimpi.

Agak jauh di belakang Yoongi, Jimin memerhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki itu mulai dari ia memasuki kelas. Kerutan di keningnya tidak hilang, bahkan semakin bertambah ketika objek pandangannya berlaku tidak seperti biasa. Ya, Jimin memang senang mematai Yoongi, dalam diam tentu saja.

Yoongi bukan tipe yang suka menyibukkan diri dengan buku, bahkan satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia hindari adalah membaca buku. Sama halnya dengan yang sekarang ia lakukan. Latihan soal yang ada pada buku paket Matematika adalah hal yang terakhir yang ada pada list keseharian lelaki pucat tersebut. Oh tidak, bukan berarti ia bodoh. Yoongi hanya tidak suka berurusan dengan buku.

Tubuh Jimin merinding melihat kelakuan Yoongi yang aneh hari ini. Bahkan, lelaki itu terlihat masuk kelas jauh sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, biasanya ia akan tepat waktu. Benar-benar tepat waktu. Jimin tahu banyak tentang Yoongi sebenarnya, tapi ia tak pernah mengatakannya, bahkan kepada sahabat terdekatnya sekalipun. Mereka pun jarang -sangat amat jarang- berinteraksi. Yoongi yang benar-benar cuek membuat Jimin dan teman-temannya yang lain tak mau berurusan dengan lelaki cuek itu.

Jimin memang menyukai Yoongi, tapi bukan berarti seluruh pikirannya akan berpusat pada lelaki itu. Ia masih bisa fokus terhadap apapun meskipun ada Yoongi di hadapannya. Tapi hari ini terhitung sejak bel masuk sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, tidak tahu kenapa, Jimin justru hanya fokus menatap punggung dan pergerakan Yoongi yang menurutnya 'aneh'.

Jimin mengetukkan jari-jari tangan kanannya ke meja. "Kenapa hanya mimpi itu saja yang bisa kupikirkan?" Gumamnya.

Jimin melirik Taehyung yang ada di sebelahnya, memanggil Taehyung dengan bisikan seperti yang biasa mereka lalukan jika di kelas sedang ada guru. Taehyung yang dipanggil hanya membalas bergumam. Merasa direspon, Jimin kemudian lanjut bertanya entah sadar atau tidak. "Kau tahu Tae? Semalam aku memimpikan Yoongi. Pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku memimpikan orang sarkas itu." Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Jimin bercerita tentang Yoongi dengan orang lain yang adalah sahabatnya.

Taehyung menoleh, mengerutkan kening seperti yang Jimin lakukan sejak tadi. "Kau memimpikan Yoongi? Mimpi yang seperti apa, Jim?"

Jimin menghela napas, membuat kerutan di dahi lelaki itu menghilang. "Em, kalau aku menceritakannya, kau tidak akan menertawaiku, kan?"

"Tergantung jenis ceritanya, emsih/em." Kata Taehyung sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke dagu

"Awas saja kalau sampai tertawa, kubunuh kau." Ancam Jimin. Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon.

"Aku.. em, bagaimana ya, aku malu menceritakannya.

"Memangnya kau masih punya malu, Jim?"

"Sialan."

"Haha."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi..." Jimin sebenarnya ragu untuk menceritakan mimpi absurdnya semalam. Mimpi yang masih ia bingungkan, kenapa bisa Yoongi muncul dalam mimpinya?

"Jadi semalam..." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya. "...aku bermimpi kencan dengan Yoongi." Ucap Jimin berbisik lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Apa, Jim? Aku tidak dengar. Telingaku belum dibersihkan." Taehyung tidak meledek, ia memang benar-benar tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Jimin.

"Ish!" Sungut Jimin kesal karena harus mengulangi kata-katanya yang memalukan.

"Aku, semalam mimpi berkencan dengan Yoongi!" Ucapnya agak lebih keras.

"Taehyung diam, tidak merespon. Lelaki berwajah lucu itu telah menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya sedetik setelah Jimin selesai bicara satu kalimat yang membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mata Taehyung melotot, ia tiba-tiba menghadap Jimin dan mengguncang pundak teman sebangkunya itu dengan cukup keras. "KAU, MEMIMPIKAN KENCAN DENGAN YOONGI? TIDAK MENGKHAYAL KAN KAU, JIM?" Teriaknya di tengah kesunyian kelas, membuat seisi kelas bahkan cicak, ikut menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Objek pembicaraan mereka pun ikut menoleh dengan ekspresi datarnya, tapi dengan mata yang sedikit membesar. Yoongi terkejut, tapi tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Eh, mimpi dan mengkhayal itu sama atau tidak sih, Jim?" Tanya Taehyung polos sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Orang yang ditanyainya tidak menjawab, justru menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan tangan di meja.

"Jimin ingin menghilang saat ini juga rasanya. Ia ingin bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja dan meminta siapa pun untuk menghilangkannya saja.

"Kalian berdua, kenapa mengobrol saat saya sedang menjelaskan?" Di depan kelas, Mr. Kim sedang menjelaskan tentang matrix. Beliau merasa tersinggung karena tidak diperhatikan saat mengajar.

Taehyung yang telah sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pun merasa tidak enak. "Maaf, Mister. Saya keceplosan. Saya hanya terkejut karena Jimin mengatakan bahwa dia memimpikan kencan dengan Yoongi yang bahkan tidak termasuk dalam daftar yang ingin dia kencani." Jawab Taehyung bodoh dengan ekspresi bodoh juga.

Jimin yang mendengarnya sudah ingin menangis. Ia malu. Bagaimana tidak?! Teman dekatnya sendiri dengan mulut tak-bisa-bohongnya dengan "tidak sengaja" membeberkan rahasia yang dari semalam disembunyikannya dan berusaha ia lupakan, tapi nyatanya gagal dan semakin gagal karena sa-ha-bat-nya.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berdua, Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin, silahkan keluar dari kelas dan berdiri di depan tiang bendera." Ucap Mr. Kim dengan lembut, tapi tegas, dan menusuk.

Taehyung lagi-lagi memasang wajah bodohnya, sedangkan Jimin, ia dengan secepat kilat keluar dari kelas dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

.

.

"Ternyata kau memimpikannya juga, ya?" Yoongi berdiri di sebelah kanan lelaki dengan rambut perak di depan tiang bendera.

"Jimin yang tadinya menunduk, sekarang menoleh, benar-benar menoleh, melihat wajah Yoongi yang sedikit berkeringat dan bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyuman miring. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Jimin akan dilakukan oleh Yoongi di dunia nyata. Ekspresi yang Jimin selalu bayangkan jika ia sedang memikirkan Yoongi, sekarang ada di depan matanya, bukan bayangan lagi. Dan jelas, hal itu membuat Jimin merasakan dadanya bergemuruh.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Jimin gugup dan ya.. tidak mengerti.

"Aku memimpikan hal yang sama semalam, dan karena mimpi absurd itu, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi dari jam 2 pagi." Yoongi membuat tawa yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

"Ke-kenapa kau juga mempimpikan itu?"

"Mana kutahu. Bukan aku yang membuat mimpi."

Yoongi menoleh, membalas tatapan lelaki di sebelahnya. "It's just a dream. Lupakan saja mimpi itu dan anggap kita tidak pernah berbicara seperti sebelumnya. Aku tak mau jika mimpi konyol itu terus-menerus membuatku kehilangan fokus. Ini cuma kebetulan, dan tidak penting."

"Jimin diam. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon ucapan lelaki dengan bola mata cokelat gelap yang sedang ditatapnya sekarang.

"Mengerti?" Tanya Yoongi memastikan. Jimin mengangguk walaupun reaponnya agak lama. "Bagus." Yoongi memutuskan tatapannya dan melihat sekeliling.

"Aku pergi." Katanya lalu meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di lapangan.

Jimin diam, ya, dia memang hanya diam dari tadi. Tapi kini diamnya berbeda. Ada sedikit rasa mencelos dari hatinya ketika Yoongi pergi, meninggalkannya dengan ucapan yang bisa dibilang agak menyakitkan. Jimin yang terlalu perasa, atau Yoongi yang memang kasar?

"Jim, ini minumanmu." Dari belakang, Taehyung menempelkan botol air mineral dingin ke pipi Jimin yang penuh keringat. Tidak seperti dugaan, temannya itu hanya diam, tidak merespon. Karena biasanya Jimin akan marah-marah jika ia dijahili.

"Jim, kau kenapa diam saja? Apa kau lelah? Pusing? Sakit?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir sambil menatap wajah Jimin yang muram. "Jim, jawab! Jangan diam saja!"

Jimin masih diam, tapi kini ia menatap balik Taehyung. "Tae, kenapa sakit sekali ya? Di sini sakit, Tae..." Ucap Jimin ambigu sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"JIM KAU KENAPA? AYO KUGENDONG KE UKS! AKU TAK MAU KAU MATI, JIM!" Teriak Taehyung heboh yang membuat Jimin makin merasa lemas dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di lantai lapangan yang panas.

.

.

Yeah, aku berharap kalian tidak sakit mata melihat tulisan yang tidak ada faedahnya sama sekali ini. Itu juga kalau ada yang baca, sih. but yes, cerita ini remake dan benar-benar gagal. Ugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoonmin**

 **.**

 **Yoongi x Jimin**

 **.**

 **Its a sequel of Just a Dream.**

Bukan karena hujan dia berdiri di bawah lindungan payung biru tua yang digenggamnya erat. Bukan karena udara yang dingin dia mengenakan jaket tebal yang membuat badannya hangat.

Tidak ingin, bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun niatannya untuk menghindari serangan air hujan yang datangnya tidak tiba-tiba itu. Tapi entah kenapa, tangannya tiba-tiba menggapai dua benda tersebut, yang jelas-jelas tanpa niat untuk menggunakan keduanya sebagai pelindung.

Yoongi hanya tidak tahu dia melakukan ini untuk siapa dan kenapa, yang pasti sebelum ini dia sangat tidak suka menggunakan payung.

Yoongi berdecak, menatap gerbang sekolahnya yang telah ditutup sempurna dan dikunci dari dalam. Sudah tidak ada celah untuk bisa masuk ke sana. Yoongi merutuki kemacetan akibat genangan air di jalur yang tadi dilaluinya, sial!

Walaupun Yoongi tahu yang dia lakukan tidak akan berhasil, dia tetap berjalan mendekati pagar, mengguncangnya dua kali dengan tangannya yang bebas, memberi tanda bahwa ada orang di luar sekolah yang butuh masuk untuk menuntut ilmu. Tapi jelas seperti yang dia tahu, tidak akan ada sahutan dari dalam, dan memang tidak ada sama sekali kecuali bunyi air hujan yang menimpa asbes yang digunakan sebagai atap pos satpam, satu-satunya berisik yang bisa dia dengar. Dia tahu, konsekuensi untuk yang sudah terlambat lewat dari sepuluh menit kompensasi yang seharusnya.

Suara dari sepatu yang menghentak genangan air mengalihkan atensi Yoongi dari pagar menjulang di depannya. Berisik, suara seruan yang agak teredam bunyi hujan itu masih sangat jelas didengarnya.

 _Jangan_ _ditutup dulu!_

 _Pak, buka dulu, Pak!_

Padahal dia yakin, jarak gerbang dengan orang yang dari tadi berseru itu lumayan jauh.

Yoongi menoleh saat dilihatnya bayangan di sebelah kanan tubuhnya. Seorang pemuda dengan keadaan basah kuyup tanpa payung, mengguncang gerbang dengan nafasnya yang terdengar putus-putus. Mungkin akibat berlari.

Dengan basah yang segininya, dia mau memaksakan masuk sekolah?

"Yoongi! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Ayo bantu aku!" Ucap pemuda itu tanpa menoleh, dia jelas tahu siapa orang yang memegang payung di sampingnya. Teman sekelasnya, jelas saja.

Yoongi mendengus. "Mau kau guncang sampai siang pun tidak akan dibuka. Kau tidak hafal peraturan sekolah, ya?" Nada malas yang terlalu santai terdengar.

"Hafaaaal, tapi kan kita ada ulangan kimia setelah istirahat nanti." Pemuda itu menunduk.

Yoongi menyipitkan kedua matanya, berekspresi. Jika saja pemuda di sebelahnya melihat, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia akan menggelepar. Karena, Yoongi tanpa wajah datar, bukanlah Yoongi. Lagipula, semua orang juga setuju kalau wajah dingin Yoongi jauh di atas kata tampan. Sangat. Dan sangat sangat. Jadi memang tidak ada alasan untuk orang yang melihatnya berekspresi akan baik-baik saja. Ekspresi Yoongi kadang menghancurkan pertahanan.

"Kau juga tidak akan diizinkan masuk dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, Jim."

Dia, Park Jimin diam, mulai mematai baju dan seluruh badannya yang memang basah kuyup, bahkan sepatunya juga. Bersyukur tasnya anti air, kalau tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan mati suri.

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Ini sudah lewat lima belas menit dari kompensasi keterlambatan."

Jimin menoleh, wajahnya memelas. "Terus bagaimana?" Suaranya pelan, sarat akan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Pulang." Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu balik badan, berencana pulang. Toh, ibunya juga tidak akan marah, karena ini murni ketidak sengajaan karena hujan.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang,"

Yoongi tidak jadi melangkah, seperti kedua kakinya ditahan erat oleh tempatnya berpijak setelah Jimin mengucapkan cicitan yang masih bisa didengarnya.

"Yasudah, tidak usah pulang." Jawabnya mencoba santai.

Yoongi tidak mengerti, dia telah mencoba melupakan mimpi yang seminggu lalu mendatanginya, mungkin mimpi yang sama dengan pemuda di sebelahnya, tapi tidak bisa. Dia mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda itu selama di sekolah, supaya dia bisa lupa. Tapi bukannya lupa, perhatiannya justru semakin sering mengarah pada Jimin. Di mana pun pemuda itu berada, mata Yoongi akan dengan mudah menemukan dan mengamatinya.

Bukan kehendaknya, tapi gerak tubuhnya seperti refleks. Dia tidak pernah ingin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu mengenal Jimin selain sebagai teman sekelas.

"Ibuku akan marah habis-habisan kalau tahu aku tidak masuk sekolah." Jimin sudah membalik badannya.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi. "Masih tetep marah kalau tahu badanmu basah kuyup begini?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu, tapi ibuku itu tukang marah."

Jimin cemberut memikirkan bagaimana reaksi ibunya, pasti dia akan diceramahi sangat lama. Ceramah yang akan menyangkut pautkan semua kesalahan yang pernah dia perbuat, dari A sampai Z dan tidak ada yang absen.

"Terus maumu bagaimana? Di sini sampai nanti siang?"

Jimin menggedikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu."

Yoongi menimbang-nimbang, apakah harus mengajak pemuda itu bersamanya atau tidak. Karena melihat keadaan Jimin yang begitu dengan wajah pucat, entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit khawatir untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu di sini sendirian.

"Mau ikut ke rumahku?" Pertanyaan itu seperti cicitan, tapi tetap membuat Jimin melebarkan matanya, terkejut.

Yoongi merasakan keterkejutan itu, dia sendiri pun merasakannya. Dia yang bahkan menyapa Jimin pun tidak pernah, tiba-tiba mengajak pemuda itu ke rumahnya.

"Di rumah ada Ibuku, tenang saja. Setidaknya kau ganti baju dulu baru pulang. Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama basah."

Lima detik kemudian Yoongi mulai berjalan, sedikit pelan karena tahu Jimin masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

Tidak berapa lama, Jimin yang mulai menggigil pun berjalan menyusul Yoongi, berjarak empat langkah dari pemuda pucat itu.

Mereka berhenti di halte bus, menunggu bus dalam diam. Payung yang Yoongi gunakan tadi sudah masuk ke dalam saku ransel bagian kirinya. Malas juga lama-lama memegang benda itu.

Sebenarnya ada niatan Jimin untuk pulang, tapi dia urungkan. Karena serius, ibunya adalah manusia paling kolot yang tidak menerima alasan apapun untuk tidak sekolah, kecuali dia sedang dalam keadaan sakit, yang parah.

Lagi pula, Jimin masih merasa tidak enak dengan Yoongi atas kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Dia mencoba berhenti memikirkannya, tapi tidak bisa. Keberadaan Yoongi yang hampir setiap hari dilihatnya begitu mempersulit.

Dia tidak suka Yoongi, bukan benci, hanya netral. Tidak ada rasa kagum atau apapun terhadap pemuda itu. Karena Yoongi adalah orang yang kaku, dan Jimin takut untuk bergaul dengan orang seperti Yoongi. Entah kenapa, setiap harus mengobrol dengan Yoongi, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, perasaan was-was terus saja dirasakannya. Dia takut, entah karena apa.

Dan kali ini, mereka berdua sudah berdiri di dalam bus, bersebelahan. Diluar dugaan keduanya, karena memang mereka tidak ada dekat-dekatnya.

Jimin bergerak ke belakang, bersandar pada sisi kaca bus yang tidak diisi bangku, berpegangan pada besi bus. AC bus membuat tubuh basahnya benar-benar menggigil. Dia lebih merapatkan punggungnya pada sisi kaca, berharap mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Tapi tetap saja kedinginan.

Badannya menggigil dan bergetar, wajah dan bibirnya pucat pasi, dan giginya bergemeletuk menahan udara dingin.

Jimin tidak tahan dingin. Jimin tidak suka dingin. Dan kesalahannya yang tidak membawa payung serja jaket saat berangkat tadi. Langit di rumahnya tadi terang, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya hujan sama sekali.

Yoongi melihatnya, dia memperhatikan. Jimin yang kedinginan membuatnya itu melepas tas serta jaketnya. Menghampiri Jimin yang tidak fokus terhadap apapun, dia kedinginan.

Tangan kiri Yoongi memegang pundak Jimin, tangan kanannya dia letakkan di dahi pemuda mungik itu. Panas, dia demam. Jaket yang tadi dipakainya kini membungkus tubuh bagian atas Jimin.

Jimin mendongak, menatap lemah pada Yoongi yang kini sedang memegang kedua telapak tangannya, membimbing telapak itu untuk saling bergesekan.

"Ayo." Yoongi menarik tangan kiri Jimin, mereka harus turun dari bus karena halte perumahan Yoongi sudan terlihat.

..

"Ibu, apa tidak ada baju yang pas dengannya selain bajuku?" Yoongi bertanya pelan pada ibunya yang tengah sibuk mengaduk coklat panas untuk Jimin.

"Tidak ada Yoon, baju ibu juga pasti kebesaran untuknya. Pakai punyamu saja kenapa, sih? Lagipula seukuran, cepat ambilkan bajumu!" Jawab ibunya yang membawa gelas itu ke ruang tamu.

Jimin sudah terbungkus selimut di kamar Yoongi, setelah sebelumnya dia berganti pakaian. Matanya terpejam tapi dia tidak tidur. Pusing yang melanda kepala membuatnya susah tidur.

Ibu Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa nampan. Beliau mengelus kepala Jimin lembut dan memegang dahinya.

"Kalau sampai ibumu tahu kau sakit, bisa panik dia. Ibumu kan, orangnya cepat sekali panik." Bisik ibu Yoongi.

Jimin membuka sedikit matanya, merespon ucapan dari ibu Yoongi. "Bibi kenal ibu?" Suaranya serak.

Ibu Yoongi mengangguk, "Partner bisnis. Beberapa kali dia menunjukkan fotomu. Katanya kau sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Yoongi, seangkatan. Tapi kami tidak tahu kalo kalian sekelas, bahkan deket begini."

Ada senyum terselubung yang tidak ditangkap oleh mata berat Jimin. Fakta bahwa anaknya dan anak temannya sekelas dan dekat adalah kabar baik baginya, mungkin juga untuk temannya, ibu Jimin.

Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Dimakan dulu buburnya, habis itu minum obat supaya demamnya hilang." Ibu Yoongi membantu Jimin bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Jimin menurut.

"Yoongi sedang beres-beres di ruang tengah, bibi sengaja menyuruhnya agar dia tidak terus malas-malasan. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau kamu pakai kamarnya. Jangan merasa tidak enak, ya, Jim." Ibu Yoongi tersenyum, terlihat sangat tulus.

Jimin lagi-lagi mengangguk dan membisikkan terima kasih.

"Oh iya, habis ini biar bibi yang menelfon ibumu. Biar bibi jelaskan agar kau tidak kena marah."

"Terima kasih, bi. Maaf merepotkan terus." Jimin tersenyum tidak enak.

"Tidak masalah, Jim." Ibu Yoongi mengusap rambutnya sekali lagi kemudian beranjak dari kamar, meninggalkan Jimin yang memakan dengan enggan bubur di pangkuannya. Mulutnya pahit.

..

Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sedikit gelap, membawa nampan yang sama dengan ibunya tadi pagi.

Meletakkan nampan di nakas, dia mematai Jimin yang masih tidur dengan kening yang sudah tidak berkerut seperti tadi. Rambutnya lepek, dia berkeringat. Dan Yoongi yakin Jimin sudah akan sembuh.

Disentuhnya dahi Jimin dengan punggung tangannya. Hangat, tapi tidak sepanas tadi pagi.

"Jimin, bangun," Yoongi menepuk pelan sebelah pipi Jimin yang lembap.

"Jim,"

Jimin menggeliat, mengerang pelan. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka dan langsung terbelalak ketika melihat wajah penuh Yoongi di depan wajahnya.

"Makan dulu, sudah sore. Kau belum makan sesiangan ini." Yoongi meraih mangkuk pada nampan yang tadi diletakannya di nakas.

Menatap Jimin yang menunduk, hanya perasaannya saja atau Jimin memang terlihat takut?

"Kau takut padaku?" Perasaannya disuarakan dengan pertanyaan yang padat, singkat, juga jelas. Yoongi bukan orang yang bertele-tele. Dan hal itu semakin membuatnya terlihat mengerikan di mata Jimin.

Tapi setakut-takutnya Jimin, bukan perasaan takut yang seperti itu. Hanya—Jimin tidak bisa melihat Yoongi terlalu lama, perasaan yang menyelubunginya nanti itulah yang menakutkan.

Jimin mendongak dan menggeleng dengan cepat setelah pertanyaan itu disuarakan, kelewat cepat sampai Yoongi merasa pemuda di depannya berbohong. Yoongi itu seperti cenayang, asal kalian tahu.

"Kau tidak pernah berani melihatku. Jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau taku.." Nada bicara Yoongi betul-betul santai.

Jimin lagi-lagi menggeleng. Lagian, kapan Jimin melihat pada Yoongi—

Oke, Jimin memang sering melihat Yoongi, memerhatikannya. Tapi tentu saja tidak secara terang-terangan. Yang benar saja kalau dia nekat menatap Yoongi terang-terangan.

"Kau bohong." Yoongi menjentikkan jari telunjuknya, mengulum bibirnya ke dalam sambil menarik nafas cukup panjang.

"T–tidak, Yoon, aku tidak takut padamu. Lagian, kapan kau melihatku sedang melihatmu sampai-sampai kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku takut?" Jimin memang takut kepada Yoongi, tapi bukan takut yang seperti itu. Dia masih bisa bicara dengan tenang, walaupun, yah kalian tahu di dalam sana ada bagian yang tengah menciutkan nyalinya.

Yoongi menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Sebenarnya aku sering memerhatikan."

Jimin melebarkan matanya, menatap Yoongi dengan terkejut. Ah, kenapa sih, hari ini dia banyak terkejut?!

"Tapi sebaiknya tidak usah kau pikirkan perkataanku barusan. Karena tidak ada unsur pentingnya sama sekali." Yoongi kembali berbicara.

Jimin hanya diam. Dia selalu diam, dan akan jadi pendengar jika itu dengan Yoongi. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, saat sesuatu di dalam sana berdentum dengan keras seperti ditabuh dengan tabuhan gong jawa yang pernah dilihatnya di televisi.

"Oke kalau kau tidak takut, bagus." Yoongi tersenyum, jenis senyum yang tidak biasa dia tunjukkan kepada orang lain. "Dan seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, angga ini cuma kebetulan. Ibu kita saling kenal itu, kebetulan."

Lagi, Jimin merasa ada sisi hatinya yang ditabuh sangat keras, lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Perih dan sesak disaat bersamaan. Ini yang dia takutkan, perasaan tidak mengenakkan seperti ini yang sebenarnya ingin dia hindari

Entah dari mana perasaan itu, Jimin tidak mau tahu. Yang pasti dia merasa tidak senang dengan apa yang Yoongi ucapkan dan membuatnya takut.

— _tbc/end?_ —

 ** _Semoga aku tidak lagi lagi menyiksa mata kalian ㅠㅠ_**


End file.
